The Nutcracker and the Four Realms (Jane Version)
Cast Clara Stahlbaum: Jane Darling (Peter Pan: Return to Neverland) Extras with Dorothy: Kiki, Jiji (Kiki's Delivery Service), Angie Hinamoto, and Cutemon (Digimon Fusion Season 1) Philip Hoffman: Takuya Kanbara (Digimon) Extras with Takuya: Tombo (Kiki's Delivery Service), Mikey Kudo, and Shoutmon (Digimon Fusion Season 1) Extra Four Realms Allies: Ash Ketchum (Pokemon Sun and Moon), Misty, Togepi, Brock, Tracey Sketchitt, May, Max, Dawn Sheperd, Quilava, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, Kiawe, Mallow, Lillie, Sophocles, and Lana (Pokemon), Sora, Riku, Roxas, Ventus, Terra, Kairi, Xion, Namine, Olette, Aqua, Hayner, Pence, Lea (Kingdom Hearts 3), Crash, Tawna, Coco, Sombra, and Crunch Bandicoot, and Aku-Aku (Crash Bandicoot) Sugar Plum Fairy: Veran (The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages) Veran's secret husband who plots the Four Realms' destruction along with Veran: Onox (The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons) Veran and Onox's henchmen: Doctors Neo Cortex, Nitros Gin, Nitros Brio, and Nefarious Tropy, Uka-Uka, Ripper Roo, Koala Kong, Pinstripe Potoroo, the Komodo Brothers, Rilla Roo, Nitros Oxide (Crash Bandicoot), Myotismon (Digimon), Hunter J (Pokemon), Vanitas, Xemnas, and Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts 3; With Xehanort pretending to be reformed at first) Extra who betrays Veran upon learning her true colors and becomes the new Regent of the Land of Sweets: Kayley (Quest for Camelot) Extra with Kayley: Garrett (Quest for Camelot) Extras that also betray the villains upon learning the villains' true plot and colors: Tiny Tiger, Dingodile (Crash Bandicoot), Jessie, and James (Pokemon) Mother Ginger: Sabrina (Pokemon) Extras with Sabrina: Kadabra and Haunter (Pokemon) Hawthorne: Goofy (Kingdom Hearts 3) Extras with Goofy: Clarabelle Cow, Pluto, Mickey and Minnie Mouse, and Donald and Daisy Duck (Kingdom Hearts 3) Shiver: Iceward (OC Tinker Bell character) Extras with Iceward: Periwinkle, Tinker Bell, Zarina, Vidia, Rosetta, Iridessa, Fawn, and Silvermist (Tinker Bell franchise) Drosselmeyer: Yupa (Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind) Jingles the Horse: Epona (The Legend of Zelda) Mouserink: Pikachu (Pokemon) Ballerina: Stays the same Benjamin Stahlbaum: Peter Pan Marie Stahlbaum: Wendy Moira Angela Darling (Peter Pan: Return to Neverland) Louise Stahlbaum: Charlotte LaBouff (The Princess and the Frog) Fritz Stahlbaum: Danny Darling (Peter Pan: Return to Neverland) Harlequin and Cavalier: Spongebob Squarepants and Patrick Star (Spongebob Squarepants) Drosselmeyer's owl: Decidueye (Pokemon) Mice: Various mice Pokemon and Meowth (Pokemon) Polichinelles: Stays the same Toy Soldiers: Stays the same Musical numbers 1 Deck the Halls (From "Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas") (Performed by chorus at the very start of the story) 2 No Matter What (From the Broadway version of "Beauty and the Beast") (Performed by Jane's group when they hang out, trying to figure out the mysterious egg-shaped box given to Jane by Wendy) 3 As Long As There's Christmas (From "Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas") (Performed by Jane, Takuya, Goofy, and Iceward's groups, and Kayley when Jane's group teaches their new friends the importance of Christmas miracles and hope) 4 In the Dark of the Night (From "Anastasia") (Performed by Onox and his goons when they prepare for their conquest with their "treasoned comrade") 5 The Place Where the Lost Things Go (From "Mary Poppins Returns") (Performed by the female Keybladers when they reassure Jane's group during bedtime that Wendy isn't gone forever even in death) 6 I Have Dreamed (From "The King and I (1999)") (Performed by Jane and Takuya's groups when they confess their love for each other after the discovery of Jane's egg-shaped music box) 7 As Long As There's Christmas Reprise (From "Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas") (Performed by Jane, Kiki, Angie, Kayley, and Tink when Jane is comforted by them while locked in the tower) 8 The Place Where the Lost Things Go Reprise (From "Mary Poppins Returns") (Performed by Jane's group when they convince their Four Realms friends to trust Pikachu's group) 9 Believe (From "The Polar Express") (Performed by Takuya's group when they and Jane's group say goodbye) 10 I Have Dreamed/We Kiss in a Shadow/Something Wonderful (From "The King and I (1999)") (Performed by Barbara Streisand as the first end credits song) 11 As Long As There's Christmas End Credits Version (From "Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas") (Performed by Peabo Bryson and Roberta Flack as the second end credits song) 12 Fall on Me English Version (From "The Nutcracker and the Four Realms") (Performed by Andrea Bocelli and Matteo Bocelli as the third and final end credits song) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Wendy's Last Gifts to her Children Chapter 2: At Yupa's Mansion Party/Advice from Yupa Chapter 3: Why Think More About Yourselves/Following the Gift Strings (Jane Version) Chapter 4: Chasing Pikachu and Meowth for the Key/Meeting Takuya's Group Chapter 5: Arrival in the Kingdom/Ballet Pageant (Jane Version) Chapter 6: Tour of the Kingdom/As Long As There's Christmas (Jane Version) Chapter 7: A Secret Evil Scheme by a Hidden Onox and his Goons/Jane's Group's Memories with Wendy Chapter 8: Returning to the Fourth Realm/Getting the Key Back (Jane Version) Chapter 9: Veran's True Colors/Imprisoned Chapter 10: Escape/The Good Guys Team Up (Jane Version) Chapter 11: Stopping Veran and Onox's Plot/Final Battle Chapter 12: The Four Realms Saved and Return Home/Ending (Jane Version) Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Nutcracker and the Four Realms Parodies Category:Clara Category:Disney Princess Fanmakes Category:Disney Princess Parodies